A relay node (RN), or simply relay, is considered as a tool to improve, e.g., the coverage of high data rates, group mobility, temporary network deployment, the cell-edge throughput and/or to provide coverage in new areas. The RN is wirelessly connected to a wireless communications network via a donor cell (also referred to as a donor enhanced Node B (donor eNB or D-eNB)).
The donor eNB provides some of its own network resources for use by the RN. The network resources assigned to the RN may be controlled by the RN, as if the donated network resources were its own network resources.